


El hermano de mi mejor amiga

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora estaba emocionada por llevar a sus dos mejores amigos a que su familia los conociera pero no sabía que uno de ellos caería enamorado de su hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hermano de mi mejor amiga

Cuando lo conocí sentí algo en mi interior moverse, lo sé, es raro que un crío de seis años sienta algo por alguien seis años mayor que tú, pero no podía evitarlo.

Verlo era un nuevo sol, sus grandes ojos verdes te veían y parecían que te robaban el alma, sus cejas pobladas que parecían dos adorables orugas pegadas a su rostro, y esa sonrisa con dientes de conejo que te dejaban ciego de lo hermoso que era.

Lo conocí cuando acepte ir a casa de Cora por primera vez, ella había insistido tanto que Scott y yo fueramos a su casa ya que éramos sus únicos amigos y quería que su familia nos conociera.

Y cuando entré por aquella puerta de la gran mansión lo vi, estaba jugando videojuegos con su mejor amigo, Isaac, y me sorprendió lo feliz que se veía, como demostraba su sonrisa sincera, como le reclamaba a su amigo por hacer trampa, como apretaba los botones de los controles con pasión y como era su mirada de concentración.

Me quedé un rato bobo y podía apostar que hasta baba caía de mi boca, pero no me acuerdo muy bien, luego de quedarmele viendo conocí a su hermana mayor, Laura, que se reía ante mi reacción, ese día regrese a mi hogar con las mejillas rojas de tanto que las apretaron, todos (menos Derek) en su familia me apretaron las mejillas como si fuera una pelota y me abrazaron como si fuera un peluche pero sin duda me hicieron sentir como en casa.

Derek cuando me vio frunció el ceño y por un momento me sorprendió pero luego me pareció tan adorable ese gesto que me reí al segundo siguiente, cosa que hizo molestarlo. Lo juró no lo hice con intención de burlame solo me pareció tan adorable que hiciera eso que escondí mi sonrojo con un ataque de risa.

Los días siguientes fueron los mejores, Derek de vez en cuando me dirigía la palabra, me dejaba jugar con él a los videojuegos, Scott me había dejado a un lado al poner en marcha su plan para conquistar a Cora, era un crío y ya la quería hacer su esposa.

Derek siempre me trató mejor que los demás, con todos (Menos su familia, Isaac y por si puesto, yo) era agresivo, siempre le hartaba que le miraras mucho tiempo, fruncia el ceño ante un intento de hacerle una sonrisa y era tosco al momento de contestarte.

Pero conmigo era todo diferente, se reía de mis chistes malos y buenos, me abrazaba cuando estaba triste, me besaba en la frente cada vez que me quedaba dormido en el sofá por haber jugado toda la tarde, me cargaba de caballito, me compartía su comida, tenía el fetiche de meter su cara en la abertura entre mi hombre y mi cuello y se quedaba por mucho tiempo respirando mi esencia que claro en los primeros momentos fue sumamente extraño pero con el pasó del tiempo me fue hasta agrandando el hecho de tenerlo ahí, la manera en que me dedica las sonrisas más radiantes que pudieran existir en este planeta solo por el hecho de haberle escrito una cartita o un dibujó con ellos dos juntos.

Y para aclarar al año de conocerlos me confezaron que eran una familia de hombre lobos, yo no lo podía creer al principio pero cuando Derek se transformó en vez de salir corriendo me trepe como koala a su cuerpo al ver lo guapo que se veía (porque si para mi era muy guapo en forma de hombre lobo) y ahí toda su familia se dio cuenta que él y yo teníamos algo especial.

Lo digo porque cuando Scott que estaba a mi lado se desmayo de la impresión (Un momento muy gracioso que siempre le recordare).

Ese día Derek me pidió que fuera su novio, si nos llevamos seis años de diferencia que claro a mi papá le parecieron cincuenta pero eso ni me importaba, y ese día fui la persona mas feliz en le planeta.

Siempre haciamos las cosas juntos, algunas veces nos agarrabamos de las manos, tenia besos de pequitos y esquimales siempre que podíamos y así fue como nuestro amor fue creciendo más y más.

Nueve años despues (si fuimos novio desde que yo tenia siete años casi ocho) supimos que eramos compañeros de vida, Talia explicó que muy pocos hombres lobo encontraban a su compañero, y cuando se encontran forman un lazo inquebrantable lo que hacía que las cosas entre nosotros siempre fueran especiales.

Derek y yo estabamos mas que felices, era más que obvio que nosotros fuimos hecho el uno para el otro y que el destino se encargaría de encontrarnos para formar ese lazo que nadie podía romper.

Durante mi ingresó a la Secundaria era turno de Derek de asistir a la universidad y no podía estar más orgulloso de mi lobito, entró a la universidad de Nueva York, ahí estudiaría ingeniería mecánica, siempre le había gustado crear sus propios autos y repararlo él mismo, fueron los momentos más difíciles, peleamos mucho durante ese tiempo, a veces estaba muy cansado para hablar conmigo, otras tenía fiestas con sus amigos, en ocasiones simplemente no estaba de humor y por un momento pensé que ese lazo que tanto decía Talia no era tan fuerte como creían, y eso hizo ponerme muy triste.

Durante la cena de año nuevo yo esperaba a que llegará como había prometido, pero no fue así, él nunca llegó, su madre se disculpó por él y con eso volví a casa, por un momento pensé que todo había terminado con nosotros pero al llegar a casa me encontre con la mejor de las sorpresas que me pudo haber hecho Derek.

La casa estaba adornada, habia un camino de pétalos y un mesa con un mantel de color rojo y blanco. Sus palabras siempre fueron pocas pero las correctas.

-Quería pasar el año nuevo solo contigo-

Mi corazón se aceleró y por un instante pensó que me daría un infarto pero yo solo me acerque rápidamente a abrazarla, y lloré en su hombro porque lo extrañaba mucho, me pidió perdón por su comportamiento, por haberme dejado a un lado durante todo ese tiempo y que no volvería a pasar.

Esa noche fue la mejor de todas decidí entregarme a él, en cuerpo y alma, y fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida.

Las años siguieron pasando, Derek terminó la universidad con honores y siendo el mejor promedio de su generación yo terminé la secundaria y era mi turno de entrar a la universidad y ahí las cosas cambiaron.

Un jueves, primero de enero, enfrente de toda la familia me pidió matrimonio.

Yo estaba a rebosar de emoción, Derek siempre era de las personas más románticas que podrían existir en todo el planeta y no exageró.

Por eso hoy, un doce de septiembre (que por cierto es el día de nuestro aniversario) Yo Stiles Stilinski acepté ser el esposo de este maravillo hombre que esta frente a mí y doy gracias a mi mejor amiga Cora, por insistir para que vaya a conocer a su familia porque sino hubiera sido así nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Y ustedes dirán, porque les estoy contando este bueno, porque no podía soportar la emoción de casarme con un maravilloso hombre y no poder contarselo a nadie, aparte de que estoy nervioso porque le tengo preparado un sorpresa a mi esposo, unos análisis que Melissa hizo el favor de hacerme, solo espero que le guste su regalo de bodas a Derek.


End file.
